Let it Be
by Renaissance Girl
Summary: My first songfic... Let it Be by The Beatles w/ D/N - please r/r!!!


A Songfic

By: Renaissance Girl

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Daine turned over in the bed she shared with her lover, Numair Salmalin. How she loved him. Lately, she had been thinking to herself what a tragedy it would be if she ever lost him. She would not be able to go on, he was a part of her; as much a part as her arm, face, or her wild magic that he had helped her develop. Without him she would be nothing. 

This fact had disturbed her greatly over the past few days when Carthak had declared war on Tortall. Carthak was a country renowned world wide for its very powerful mages. During the Immortals war many of Carthak's stronger mages were killed, but that had been over five years ago — there would be more. King Jonathan would need all the magical help he could get between all the mages in Tortall; among the most powerful being Daine and Numair. Daine was not worried for herself as much as she was for her lover. Daine's magic was used mostly to recruit woodland creatures to help with the war effort. Numair's magic, however, required him to be in the conflict, unaware of everything around him — which made for an easy target by an archer or a cannon. Not only would Numair be exposed to artillery, when Numair's magic was drained, he would be using energy directly from his life source. Daine knew better than anyone how dangerous that could be; she had done it many times in the past, and had been dragged out of the Black God's realm on several occasions by the hand of Numair. Not only did she know she would not be near him, for he would most certainly have her protected far away from the violence, she did not have the power as he did to enter the Black God's realm and bring him back if he were to die. She felt completely helpless.

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree

There will be an answer, let it be

For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

She touched a lock of his black hair streaked with gray, both from age and stress. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of losing such a wonderful man. She could never love someone else if any harm were to come to him. She gently kissed his cheek and forehead, quietly sobbing. She knew Numair would never let his King down; he had a duty to perform, albeit a dangerous one. As she was snuggling in closer to her beloved mage, he awoke and put his arm around her. She felt so safe in his arms. He hugged her gently. She then knew that Numair would let no harm come to himself, if not for his sake, for hers. She couldn't explain how she knew, it might have been just a notion, but she felt sure that he would make it out of anything to be with her again. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt. The sun was rising. She now felt sure she take anything the new day would bring.

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me

Shine until tomorrow, let it be

I wake up to the wound of music, Mother Mary comforts me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be

There will be an answer, let it be 

Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

*Disclaimer: Let It Be, written by Lennon/McCartney of The Beatles, produced by Apple Records, London. All character names and personalities mentioned hereof are strictly owned and copyrighted by Tamora Pierce and Random House publishing company.


End file.
